Lapsus Révélateur (FairyTail FanFiction)
by Zayalla
Summary: Ce matin là, Grey est de mauvaise humeur...Et la Jubia surexcitée qui lui saute dessus n'arrange rien...Mais si un lapsus tout à fait innocent venait à sortir de l'une de leurs bouches ? One Shot.


**Lapsus Révélateur**

Un hurlement de joie retentit, non loin d'un beau jeune homme brun, assis à une table, devant une chope de bière.

"Oh non, pas elle" pensa Grey en levant les yeux au ciel. Il soupira, porta sa chope à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide ambré.

La "Elle" en question était Jubia. Mais...une Jubia complètement hystérique. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme, au contraire, mais quand elle était dans cet état là... Et qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait ne pas trainer dans les parages...

Malheureusement pour lui, il entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher de lui. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et une voix stridente retentit à son oreille.

-Monsieur Grey ! Jubia est tellement heureuse de vous voir ici ! Elle vous a cherché toute la matinée !

-La ferme Jubia, me soule pas s'te plait...

La jeune femme ne sembla pas entendre sa demande et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle commença à babiller gaiement de tout et de rien. Bien vite, Grey cessa d'y prêter attention et se mura dans le silence, en pleine contemplation de son verre d'alcool. Pourtant, des échos de la voix de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui venaient lui vriller le crâne. Il s'était levé du pied gauche après avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit et Jubia était clairement en train de rendre son humeur massacrante.

Quand le jeune homme senti poindre un mal de tête, il n'y teint plus.

-JUBIA ! LA FERME ! TU SOULES !

La jeune femme s'était tue. Elle fixait l'homme qui hantait constamment ses pensées avec de grands yeux. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là, et elle s'était dit qu'elle irait lui changer les idées en lui racontant sa journée de la veille. Mais, apparemment, cela avait plutôt eut le mérite de le mettre sur les nerfs.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était en tort, la remarque désobligeante de Grey l'avait blessée. Elle qui faisait toujours tout pour aider le jeune homme et prendre soin de lui venait de se faire clairement rejeter. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir, que sa réaction n'était pas vraiment de son dû, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de quitter le quartier général de la guilde.

Grey soupira. Et voilà. Elle était partie. C'était à la fois un soulagement et un désagrément. Un désagrément car un sourde culpabilité venait de poindre et de lui serrer le cœur. Une demi-seconde après avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle, il l'avait regretté. Quand il avait vu l'éclat de tristesse traverser les yeux de la belle jeune mage de l'eau, il s'en était voulu. Il s'en était voulu de casser son enthousiasme et de lui retirer la joie innocente qui l'habitait quand elle était venue lui parler. Bon, elle était peut-être aussi en tort, avec ses éclats de voix hystériques, mais il s'en voulait. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, voir énormément. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur -oui, il en avait un, même si le plus grand nombre le pensait glacé. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle était devenue sa coéquipière. Sa confidente -pour le peu qu'il se confie, il allait voir Jubia. Car sous ses airs hystériques et parfois superficiels, la jeune femme avait le cœur le plus admirable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était compréhensive et attentive. Elle le perçait à jour sans qu'il n'ait parfois à s'expliquer. Elle savait compatir envers lui, sans pour autant lui donner l'impression qu'elle le prenait en pitié.

Voilà pourquoi il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait pour avoir blessé cette jeune femme qui n'était probablement venue que pour lui remonter le moral. Bien que parfois, elle se trompe complètement de méthode. C'était aussi cela Jubia : une jeune femme un peu maladroite, mais tellement attachante.

En poussant de nouveau un soupire à fendre l'âme, Grey se leva. Il but une dernière gorgée de bière, puis se mit en quête de retrouver Jubia, abandonnant au passage son breuvage que d'autres se feraient sûrement un plaisir de finir.

Il savait que Jubia n'était pas retournée aux logements de la guilde. Après plusieurs années passées à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle préférerait un endroit calme, de préférence à l'ombre, là où elle pourrait laisser libre court aux torrents de larmes qu'elle était capable de produire.

Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours déconcerté Grey de voir à quel point la jeune femme était sensible. Lui qui ne parvenait parfois même pas à rire d'une blague pourtant irrésistible…

Il la trouva finalement roulée en boule sous un chêne, non loin de la guilde. Il l'observa un moment, s'amusant à regarder ses cheveux s'emmêler à cause du vent. Ce même vent qui venait taquiner la peau d'albâtre du mage de glace. Il se dit qu'heureusement, sa chemise ne s'était pas encore envolée. Il aurait été malvenu d'aller réconforter son amie à moitié nu… Quoique, Jubia n'avait jamais paru contre l'idée de se serrer contre son torse nu.

L'idée de retirer sa chemise l'effleura, mais il la repoussa bien vite en riant intérieurement. Parfois, il ne demanderait qu'à faire taire sa conscience. Elle pouvait être utile, bien sûr, mais Grey se fiait bien plus à son cœur et à son instinct pour en tenir compte. Et il se dit qu'il ne le regretterait sûrement jamais… Le nombre de fois où ses réactions impulsives lui avaient sauvé la vie. Agir avant de réfléchir, se moquerait sûrement gentiment Lucy. Mais il s'agissait d'une des seules choses sur lesquelles il était sur la même longueur d'onde que Natsu, alors…autant laisser faire.

Coupant court à ses pensées, qui, décidément, devenaient bien trop envahissantes -foutue conscience- Grey s'approcha de Jubia qui était toujours prostrée, le regard tourné vers le lointain.

Les brins d'herbe frémirent quand Grey s'installa contre le tronc de l'arbre qui l'abritait désormais, mais Jubia ne réagit pas.

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux, écoutant la respiration quelque peu saccadée de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un petit instant, il prit la parole d'une voix un minimum hésitante :

-Je suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure. Je…je ne voulais pas te blesser...

-…

Pas de réponse. Les yeux de la jeune femme continuaient d'être brouillés de larmes. Le cœur de Grey se serra. Qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois ! Pour une fois, il regretta d'avoir suivi son instinct. Quelle ironie qu'il en ait fait l'éloge quelques instants plus tôt pour désormais se rendre compte que ce n'était pas toujours la bonne voie à suivre…

-Je veux dire, je m'excuse de t'avoir parlé aussi durement. Mais tu sais…j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur ce matin et… t'es pas obligée de te mettre dans des états pareils à chaque fois... Surexcitée comme ça...C'est pas naturel enfin !

Il avait espéré la faire rire avec cette dernière phrase…Raté.

Au bout d'un laps de temps plus ou moins long, il reprit :

-Regarde, moi, c'est pas parce que je t'aime que je me met à hurler dès que...

Le jeune homme ne finit jamais sa phrase. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent. D'effroi. De stupeur. Venait-il juste de...? Non. Impossible.

Alors... Pourquoi Jubia venait-elle de relever la tête ? Pourquoi son visage s'était-il...illuminé tout à coup ? Et pourquoi cet insupportable impression de d'être mis à nu persistait à lui retourner le cerveau ainsi que l'estomac ?

-Mo...monsieur Grey ? Que...que vient-il juste de dire ?

Grey se releva avec empressement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut soudain complètement fasciné par l'abeille qui venait de se poser sur une fleur à quelques centimètres de son pied droit.

-Heu..rien, rien du tout je...je vais y aller... Natsu...Natsu m'attend. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai rendez-vous avec Natsu !

Le visage de Jubia se fit à la fois suspicieux et…narquois. Oui. Narquois. Elle se fichait ouvertement de lui. Elle se releva tandis que Grey reculait lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Foutue impulsivité.

-Monsieur Grey...?

La voix de Jubia s'était faite à la fois menaçante et autoritaire. Elle continuait d'avancer vers le jeune homme qui se senti soudain très mal à l'aise dans sa chemise blanche. Il avait chaud. Bien trop chaud pour un mage de glace... Il aurait vraiment dû l'enlever avant de venir. Foutu conscience. Ou impulsion. Merde, pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils rivés sur les lèvres de Jubia qui s'étiraient désormais dans un sourire d'allégresse ?

-Moi ? J'ai rien dit...Enfin si mais... Heu...

Soudain, il s'enfuit en courant. Il dévala la colline à toutes jambes, la voix de Jubia retentissant dans son dos :

-GREY ! TU NE VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ! JE SERAIS ENCORE PIRE QUE D'HABITUDE, JUSQU'À CE QUE TU AVOUES !

Grey stoppa net sa course. « Grey » ? Pas « Monsieur Grey » ? Pourquoi ne l'appelait-elle plus par ce surnom qui l'avait d'abord importuné puis qu'il avait appris à trouver attachant et plaisant ?

Le vent joua dans ses mèches brunes. Il ferma les yeux, et Jubia, magnifique et furibonde, apparue derrière ses paupières. Les joues rouges de colère et de frustration de la jeune femme parsemées de mèches bleues et ses grands yeux plissés de frustration semblaient le fixer avec intensité, même dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait les éclairs de son regard le transpercer et ses lèvres plissées. Se retenait-elle de rire ? Ou de faire la grimace ?

Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Qu'elle serait pire que d'habitude ? Était-ce possible ? Remarquez, on parlait de Jubia, la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Tout bien réfléchit, il allait peut-être faire demi-tour...

~FIN~

Voilà, petit One Shot sur le petit Gruvia adoré de nos coeurs... 😁 j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et...à la prochaine! 😘😘😘

.


End file.
